Arguments on the Islands
by The-Crows-Final
Summary: A short story that I did for school. The story told of an argument from both Sora's and Riku's perspective taking place on the Destiny Islands.
1. Sora's Perspective

Arguments on the Islands: Sora's Perspective

"Another sunny day." I said to myself as I was enjoying the beautiful tropic weather that was not too cool, but not too sultry either. My eyes scanned the great fetch of water surrounding our home, the Destiny Islands. The main island cradled our quiet town. On the other hand, there was the smaller island that was like a giant clubhouse for all of the kids. That was where I was heading to right now in my own little boat.

"Hey Sora, are we going to get the raft done today?" My oldest friend's voice spoke from behind me. Riku paddled up right next to me, expecting a response.

"Yeah! Then we'll set sail tomorrow." I responded briefly. Such palaver had become common between the two of us. Riku had developed somewhat of a brash attitude ever since he was little. In fact, when Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and I all go four on one with him in a duel, he whips us mercilessly. When I turned to look back to Riku, he was already several yards ahead of me, so I just took my time.

It wasn't too long before I had reached the island with my little boat. The first thing I had to do was to find Kairi. She was pretty much the one behind this whole plan of ours. We would build a raft and the three of us would set sail for other worlds! Just like a group of horse-riding desperadoes in those old stories dad used to tell me! It was going to be great! I got exited just thinking about it!

"Hey Sora!" I heard Kairi's melodic voice calling to me. She had a very sweet disposition that was somewhat child like. I jogged over to Kairi, who was standing on our little skiff, almost ready to sail. She was so dainty, just like a flower.

"Sora, have you seen Riku?" Kairi looked at me curiously.

"I saw him before I got here. I'll go find him!" I turned and started to run off for the rest of the beach, but I didn't have to go far. Riku was standing on a patch of sandy ground next to the shoreline, just staring out at the ocean.

"Riku! Kairi is looking for you!" I said to my spaced out friend.

"Hey Sora, what do you want to name the raft?" Riku turned to me slowly, not acknowledging what I said. I thought about his question for a moment, then replied.

"Excalibur!" I said excitedly.

"Highwind. That's what I think." Riku responded. I immediately knew where this was going. Sure, it was fun to have a rival like Riku, but sometimes it got aggravating. In fact, it seems like it hasn't been the friend I know at all. Riku wasn't always so haughty. Ever since we started to make the raft, it's like I've been hanging out with a Riku impostor.

"Are you two going at it again?" Kairi strolled toward us with a grin on her fair face.

"The usual?" Riku motioned to the obstacle course like cove in front of us.

"You're on!" I pumped my fist into the air, ready to race him.

"The usual rules apply. Both of you will race through the cove, touch the star shaped tree, and then come back here. The first one to make it back wins." Kairi raised her arm up in the air, ready to signal the start of the race.

"So…If I win, I'm captain!" I looked over to Riku and grinned.

"If I win, I get to share a paopu with Kairi." Riku spoke, not making eye contact.

I think I actually felt my heart stop. He didn't mean _the _paopu fruit, did he? The legend goes that if two people shared the same star-shaped fruit, their destinies would be intertwined…no matter what…Didn't Riku know that I cared for Kairi in more than a friendly way? I winced at the thought of him sharing the star shaped fruit with Kairi.

"Wait!" I began to fidget nervously.

Before I could respond, Kairi began to shout.

"Ready? GO!" She swung her arm down, and all I could do was run as fast as I could.

My feet flew like seagulls across the sand as I slowly but surely began to catch up to Riku. I ran over the decks, when I heard the boards behind me collapse. I'll just have to jump over them on my way back. I sped across the sand, through the ocean, and began to climb my way up to the star-shaped tree. I began to hear the shifting of the sand caused by my rival behind me. I leapt up to the cliff's ledges and slammed my hand against the tree, Riku only a few inches behind me. My heart pounded as I jumped off a short distance from the sand and weaved my way through the palm trees, making my way back. I leapt up the sandy slope and started to run across the deck, leaping over the fallen planks. I was almost there! I'm coming Kairi! Behind me, I could hear the thumping of Riku's shoes against the deck. He was catching up! I can't lose! Riku was now running right next to me. Both of us were giving it all we had. This is for Kairi! With a forced burst of energy, I crossed the finish line before my rival. I won!

I couldn't help but smile and I jumped into the air, pumping my fist.

"Yeah! Now the score is 1 to 0!" I said with pride. When I turned over to Riku, he had a stern look on his face.

"Lighten up man, it was just a joke." Riku said briefly.

My jaw dropped, and so did my heart. How could he do that to me? He knows how I feel about Kairi! How could he think that it was funny?

"Hey! How about another round?" He asked with an amused look on his face.

"No!" I spat at my rival. I gave him a cold look and turned back to Kairi. I knew she wouldn't do something like that to me. I think Riku was trying to talk to me, but I just ignored him. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.


	2. Riku's Perspective

Arguments on the Islands: Riku's Perspective

"Another routine day." I said to myself as I paddled through the ocean's salty waters. My buddy Sora was drifting a few feet ahead of me, so I beat the water with my oar quickly to catch up.

"Hey Sora! Are we going to finish the raft today?" I asked as I glided up smoothly to his boat.

"Yeah!" Sora looked at me with those candid eyes of his. He was a real honest fool sometimes, but he was a great pal. I think he said something else, but I had already accelerated to a spot several yards ahead. I thought of stopping for a bit, but the raft needed to be finished, so I had no time to languish with my thoughts. Kairi was probably waiting for us at the island. Now she was really something. When Sora and I were little, she came to the islands with her dad who was elected mayor. Poor Kairi, her dad was a real dandy nabob. He was never seen looking less than his best. Anyway, I knew Sora had the biggest crush on Kairi ever since he laid eyes on her. A small chuckle escaped my lips as I considered teasing him about it today. The poor guy always gets to histrionic and worked up around her, it's funny.

I reached the dock in a couple of minutes and tied up my boat. After it was secured, I headed to the cove where I knew Kairi was waiting for us with the raft. The three of us had built this raft together so we could go see other worlds. It was too dull here. Yesterday Sora and I were assigned to rummage around for supplies to build the raft. It was so funny watching Sora scramble around, ransacking the nearly empty tree houses to get the stuff Kairi asked for. He would do anything for that girl. When I opened the door leading to the cove, I got an idea. I had displayed temperance from meddling with Sora's mind since yesterday, so I wanted to have some fun. There has been an age old feud between Sora and I to prove who the better man is. He was the benefactor of most of my training results, and amusement. He was a lot more fun to duel with than the other island kids. I decided to wait for Sora to burst in, so I just stared at the ocean.

Sora came through the door and immediately ran over to Kairi. It was really funny. I pretended to look uninterested as Sora ran around, gathering rations for us. He had quite a load of food to tote back to Kairi. When he brought the items to Kairi, she said something inaudible to him and he started to run my way.

"Riku! Kairi is looking for you!" he said in that cheery way of his.

"Hey Sora, what do you want to name the raft?" I turned and met his glance.

"Um…Excalibur!" He said excitedly.

"Highwind." I replied. That seemed like a better name to me. We really can't agree on these kind of things.

"Are you two at it again?" I looked over Sora and saw Kairi walking towards us.

"How about…" I began to speak.

"The usual?" Sora grinned, indicating that he was ready to race. Here's where my meddling came into play.

"The usual rules apply. Both of you will race through the cove, touch the star shaped tree, and then come back here. The first one to make it back wins." Kairi explained, but I was barely listening.

"If I win…Uh…Then I'm captain! And if you win…" Sora said.

"I get to share a paopu with Kairi." I interrupted sternly.

"What?" I think Sora's eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Deal? Winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." I tried to sound as serious as possible.

"Wait!" The greatest look of confusion crossed his face.

"Ready? Go!" Kairi brought her arm down, starting the race.

Sora and I bolted off the dirt onto the long wooden deck. I was faster and I could jump higher, giving me an advantage. I began to pass him up when all of a sudden, the wooden planks supporting me gave away. Sora was able to leap over it, but I couldn't. I landed in shallow water and wet sand. I pushed myself to catch up to Sora, who was oblivious to where I was. When I got back on the sand, I darted for the cliff. Sora was ahead! He was already jumping up the rocks! I leapt up to the tree and touched it, just a few inches away from Sora. We both jumped off of the ledge and hit the sand beneath us. I really wanted to see the look on Sora's face when I won, so I started to sprint. My breathing speeded up, and so did I. Sora and I were neck in neck, running back on the creaky deck. I thought I would be the victorious one, but Sora bolted ahead of me, reaching Kairi before I did. He won! I put on a serious face as I saw Sora jump up and pump his fist into the air.

"Lighten up man, it was just a joke." I said blandly.

The look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Hey! How about another round!" I asked eagerly, wanting an encore performance with me as the winner, just to get even.

"No." Sora spoke with an irritated tone.

"You're not mad, are you?" I asked.

He walked back to Kairi without another word to me. The smallest sting of guilt hit my heart. Sure, I love to fool Sora, but if something like this happens, I get a little concerned. Sora, I'm sorry, even though I don't like to admit it…


End file.
